Cat
Felinius "Feline" Cat is one of the two protagonists in CatDog. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Profile Cat is the smarter, more clever and more cunning of the two. He often devises evil plans to trick Dog into getting what he wants, such as making Dog smarter in an attempt to have more in common with him, or having him win a dog sledding contest by training him in a very hard and militaristic manner, and usually, as a result of his greediness and selfishness, these schemes all blow up in his face. He is the "underdog" of the two. Life has been hard for the both of them, as they have been shunned by society due to their awkward appearance, but Cat always seems to get the short end of the stick in the situations, especially faced with the Greaser Dogs. He doesn't like garbage trucks and balls. With his brains and constant ridiculing from the rest of the characters, he is the more defensive and short tempered of the two. Despite his quirks and spats with Dog, he loves his brother with his whole heart. He cares so deeply that he ends up helping Dog in the end once his guilty conscience gets to him. Cat is seen crying often. Cat has a "Crush" on Shriek. In one episode, Cat admits his love for Shriek and kisses her after Shriek kisses Dog and tells him she loves him (Only to wind up getting pounded by the aggressive poodle). Cat desires fame and fortune and tends to go to excessive lengths in order to gain them. He is intelligent and enjoys reading, gardening, and listening to classical music. Cat is somewhat uptight and believes strongly in being polite, eating healthy, organized, and clean. Cat loves beautiful women, but most of them hate him. When Lola moved to Nearburg, Cat was seen trying to eat a muffin and a donut. He is a stickler for rules and, like most cats, is aquaphobic. He is also obsessed with jet skis, once stating that he would sell his soul for one. Cat is 26-years-old and has the blood type A+. Despite his sophisticated personality, Cat also has a dark side which is seen lots of times. Whenever he snaps, Cat becomes a ruthless, psychopathic maniac who even the Greasers are scared of once they see what he is capable of doing (especially his stress-induced, superhuman strength, evident when he destroy the Greasers' monster truck with a single punch). Cat's catchphrase is "TERRIFIC," said in a negative tone. He usually says this when something bad happens. Dairy gives Cat gas. Cat and Dog are finally reunited with their parents in CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery. He lives in Nearburg with his brother, Dog. Cat doesn't like his brother, Dog, but Dog likes him. Appearance Cat is a marigold cat with a shade of marigold spots. He has an oval red nose, triangular ears, three freckles on both of his cheeks, and whiskers on both cheeks. He has a full body with his brother Dog. He has 1 spot on his chest. Trivia * Despite being intelligent, Cat never graduated high school as a teenager, although this was due to P.E. where he never was able to climb a rope to ring the bell, making him a laughing stock to the point of leaving school in disgrace. This still doesn't make sense because if he didn't graduate, Dog wouldn't have graduated either. Although he was shown to be in a graduation cap and gown as teen in the theme song. * He drives well, but Dog has a driver's license while Cat for unknown reasons doesn't have one even though Dog is never seen driving any motor vehicle. * The likely reason Cat became greedy and selfish and short tempered was probably due to being treated like an underdog and never earning respect from anyone, making him not care for almost anyone with the exception of his brother Dog who always did his best to cheer him up and love him no matter what, which sometimes brings out Cat's soft side. * Cat has a similar personality to Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh. Ironically, Cat's enemy is a rabbit and Jim Cummings who voices Cat also voices Pooh and Tigger. Not to mention Tom Kenny voices Rabbit in the 2011 Pooh movie. Gallery See Cat/Gallery. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Jim Cummings